


Star Wars One Shots

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: Just some various one-shots. If you want a specific character, ask me on my tumblr: peacefulwizardfox.





	1. A Secret Jedi: Churrit x Reader

 

 

All her life, (Name) was trained to be a Jedi, but had to keep it secret. Her master, after all, did not want her to be found by the Empire.

When she was still an infant, abandoned by her parents, Master Yoda, on the flee from the Empire, found and raised her in the swamps of Dagobah. She trained and grew up on the Code, and when she was old enough, she left Dagobah and joined the Rebellion.

None knew of her secret, and it was better that way. No one could sense the Force anymore, and those who did, were either killed or recruited by the Empire.

That’s was why (Name) was confused as to why this man confronted her, claiming she was strong in the Force.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” (Name) told the man. His blind eyes unnerved her, as he was staring right at her, yet not.

“You are very strong in the Force, and yet you hide it,” the man said.

“Well, even if I was strong in the Force, it would be better to hide it then to be hunted down by the Empire,” (Name) claimed.

“That is true, yet so many of us still go unnoticed by the Empire. Why hide the fact when we could use someone like you to defeat the Empire?”

(Name) looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Only the man’s companion seemed to have noticed the conversation, and yet, (Name) took the man and his companion to her living quarters. She did not need everyone knowing she was a Jedi.

Once inside, (Name) locked the door behind her. Then she turned to the two.

“Okay, yes, I am a Jedi. I was raised and trained by Master Yoda. But don’t tell anyone else,” (Name) admitted.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep your secret safe,” the blind man said, the other man nodding his head in agreement.

 

Over the next few days, (Name) grew close to the two. She found out that the blind man’s name was Chirrut, and his companion was Baze. She learned that Chirrut, a monk, was the more reckless one, while Baze was the one to, as they say, ‘clean up the mess’.

(Name) grew closer to Chirrut then Baze, as the two would always discuss the Force in private, with Baze rolling his eyes, yet keeping guard.

Eventually, (Name) could say that she was in love with Chirrut, but she knew time with him was short. She dreamed about his death, night after night. She tried meditating, but she could not get rid of the dread that filled her.

So, on the day it was to happen, she pulled Chirrut into her room. Baze knew better then to follow, so he joined Jyn and Cassian in the planning of getting the Death Star plans.

“What is it, (Name)?” Chirrut asked, as she closed the door behind them. (Name) turned around, tears in her eyes.

“Chirrut, I- I can’t let you go,” (Name) said, her voice wobbling. “Not without me. And not without you knowing that I love you.”

Chirrut smiled, and placed his hands on her face. It amazed (Name) how Chirrut could do so much without seeing.

“My dear (Name),” he said, “I know what awaits all of us on Scarif.”

“Then don’t go,” (Name) sobbed.

“I must, the Force wants it.”

“To hell with what the Force wants, _I_ want you to stay.”

Chirrut sighed, and leaned forward to kiss (Name) on the forehead.

“You cannot fight it, (Name),” he murmured against her head. She let out a wobbly sigh, and hugged Chirrut as desperately as she could.

The two of them stayed in that embrace for a long time, until Baze was knocking on the door, saying it was time.

“Let me go, too,” (Name) decided.

“(Name),” Chirrut said, frowning.

“So, that when we die, we can die together. That’s what I want. If we cannot live together, then we die together.”

Chirrut sighed, and gave a lingering kiss on (Name’s) lips.

“If that’s what you want.”


	2. Dinner for Three: Chirrut x Reader

 

 

 

It was another lovely day in Jedah. The sun was shining brightly, and people were flocking the market, enjoying the fine weather.

One of these market goers was (Name), and she was busy getting fruit and vegetables. Tonight, she was going to cook a vegetable soup, with a fruit salad for dessert.

As she bustled around, she accidently bumped into someone.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” (Name) said, readjusting the grip on her basket after nearly dropping it.

“That’s fine. I must say though, you are quite radiant today.” the man said. That’s when (Name) noticed that he was blind.

“Thank you, but, er, how…?”

“I feel the Force, my dear. Your Force signature shines brilliantly; nearly as powerful as one that uses the Force.”

(Name) blushed. Just then, another man joined them.

“Excuse my companion and his babbling of the Force,” he said, then turned to his companion. “You need to stop wandering off.”

“I did not wander off, I merely followed this brilliant Force signature. I simply had to know who was lucky enough to have such power in the Force,” the blind man retorted, and smiled at (Name). “It was nice meeting you.” He turned to walk away.

“Wait!” (Name) cried, not knowing why she did. Both men paused, and (Name) went on.

“Why don’t you join me for dinner? I have too much for a single person.”

“That would be nice,” the blind man said. “Come, Baze, let us join this fine young lady.”

 

 

Days had passed, and (Name) had grown close to Baze and Chirrut; but especially Chirrut. She learned a great deal of the Force from the blind man.

In fact, she had grown to love Chirrut, but was afraid to admit it. Chirrut, meanwhile, had noticed a change in (Name’s) force signature, especially when it was around him.

“My dear, are you alright?” Chirrut asked, as (Name) did the dishes. She jumped at his sudden appearance.

“Oh, I’m fine, Chirrut,” (Name) said, glad that he was not able to see her blush.

“Hmm, your Force signature says otherwise. Is there a problem that needs resolved?”

“N-no. Everything’s fine, Chirrut. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Chirrut nodded, but a frown still marred his face. “If there is anything you need to tell me, just tell me, my dear. I won’t judge.”

With that, he walked away.

 

It took two more days for (Name) to finally gather up enough courage to confess to Chirrut.

Baze was gone for the moment, having gone out to buy some ingredients for (Name). It was during this time that she pulled herself together and confronted Chirrut.

“Hey, um, Chirrut?” she asked, shuffling closer to the blind man.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Um… There is something I need to tell you.”

“Go on.”

(Name) took a deep breath and blurted out. “Iloveyou.”

There was a moment’s pause, where Chirrut stood there with his head tilted. Then he smiled.

“It’s fine that you don’t feel the same way,” (Name) babbled, looking down awkwardly and shuffling her feet. Chirrut shook his head.

“I do feel the same way, (Name). I have felt this way since I first felt your Force signature. The most beautiful and radiant of them all.”

(Name) blushed, and giggled.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning forward to peck Chirrut on the cheek. Chirrut’s smile broadened.

 


	3. Bad Day: Maul x Reader

 

 

 

Maul stomped into his room, very annoyed. He could not find Obi-wan for the life of him. He felt lonely, angry, and generally upset.

“You okay, love?” (Y/N) asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

“Just a bad day,” he growled, sitting down at the edge of the bed and holding his head in his hands. (Y/N) set her book down and crawled across the bed, to sit behind her beloved. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, kissing the back of his head.

“Would you like a message?” she asked. It was one of the ways the zabrak would calm down after a hard day.

“Please,” he nearly begged. (Y/N) moved away for a moment, allowing Maul to lay down on his stomach on the bed.

Straddling his prosthetic limbs was a bit uncomfortable, but (Y/N) didn’t mind. As long as her loved one was comfortable, so was she.

She began messaging the top of his head, avoiding the crown of horns. Her fingers pressed deep into his skull, rubbing away the pain. Maul groaned underneath her, thankful for her and her wonderful fingers.

Continuing down, (Y/N) messaged his neck, then his shoulders, down to his back, working out all the knots and kinks.

Maul was overall grateful to have met this wonderful being. She had found him after he lost his brother, Savage, and had comforted him. At first, he was a bit hesitant to let go of his emotions, especially to a stranger, but she had proven herself to be a worthy companion.

“There we go,” (Y/N) whispered, leaning down so that she lay on his back. “Feel any better?” she asked, nibbling his ear.

“Much,” he purred. (Y/N) got off for a moment, allowing Maul to turn around, before settling down on his chest.

“I’m so glad to have met you,” he hummed, kissing the top of her head.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeats.


	4. Nightmares: Feral x Reader

 

 

 

The night was a calm one as (Name) stirred her hot milk. She could not fall asleep, so she made herself some warm milk to help her sleep.

Standing outside the porch of her house, (Name) listened to the nightlife as owls hooted, coyotes howled, and the moon shone brightly.

Finishing her milk, (Name) went back inside, and set the mug into the sink.

Trekking up the stairs, (Name) heard whimpering. She frowned, and followed the noise. Soon, she was standing in front of Feral’s door.

Quietly as she could, she opened the door. She could see in the moon’s light Feral thrashing around in his sleep, whimpering and crying. (Name) made her way over to the young zabrak and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Feral,” she whispered, shaking the zabrak’s shoulders. “Wake up, Feral.”

Feral whimpered again, and his eyes slowly opened.

“(Name),” he mewled, sitting up and scooting close to (Name).

“Nightmare?” she asked, cradling the young zabrak close to her. Feral nodded, and buried his face against her shoulder, being careful with the horns on his head.

“It was Savage,” he said, before (Name) could say anything else. “He killed me. He went mad and killed me.”

“Don’t worry Feral. You’re safe here with me,” (Name) cooed, gently rubbing Feral’s back.

Once Feral’s sobbing had died down, (Name) pulled away, seeing him fast asleep. Smiling to herself, (Name) made to get up, but Feral’s hand grasped hers. She turned to see him staring at her blearily.

“Please stay,” he said, tugging (Name) close. (Name) smiled.

“Of course,” she said, and walked around the bed to the other side. He had a queen-sized bed, which allowed plenty of room for the two of them.

 As (Name) settled down in bed, Feral scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face against hers.

“Thank you, (Name),” Feral yawned, and snuggled close.

“You’re welcome, Feral. Good night, and sweet dreams.”


	5. Programming Part 1: K2-S0 x Reader

 

 

Programming is something that came naturally to (Name). That is why she oversaw the reprogramming of all droids that came into her little shop. She was neutral in the war, but it was mostly Rebels that came into her shop.

“Afternoon,” she greeted, as some rebels came in, carrying an Imperial droid.

“Afternoon,” greeted the leader, his accent heavy. “We want you to reprogram this droid.”

“And it looks like it needs some patching up,” (Name) observed, looking at the messed-up droid. It was a good thing she was also good at repairing droids, too. It came with the job, as not all customers brought in their droids fully functional. “I can fix him for you, but it will cost extra.”

“Just as long as you get it functioning,” the leader grunted, and (Name) nodded. She then directed the rebels to carry the droid over to the operating table.

(Name) got started as soon as the rebels left. They paid her in advance, and the rest would come after she made the droid fully operational.

Grabbing what she needed, (Name) got to work.

 

 

It didn’t take long for her to get the droid talking. She didn’t like the lack of personality the droid had, so she decided to give it one. She looked through all the personalities, and decided a sassy droid would be perfect. After all, the rebels needed some humor.

Soon enough, the droid was fully functioning and operational. And (Name) was proud of her work.

“Well, Kaytoo,” she told the droid. It’s unit number was K2-SO. “You the best functioning droid I got working.”

“Correction, I am the best working droid _so far,_ ” Kaytoo replied.

“Yeah,” (Name) said with a laugh. “But I am proud of you.”

Kaytoo blinked- or did the droid equivalent of blinking.

“Make sure you keep the rebels out of trouble, yeah?” (Name) went on. “We don’t want them to lose this war.”

“And here I thought you were neutral,” Kaytoo pointed out.

“Yeah, but the rebels are the ones who are keeping me working with all the droids that they bring in.”

Just then the bell chimed, indicating that there was someone up front. (Name) smiled, patted the droid on the side, and went up front.

The rebel that was in her shop a week ago, was standing there. It was the leader of the group.

“Good news,” she told the rebel. “He’s fully operational. My best work yet.”

“Good.” The man nodded approvingly. “Also, the Rebellion could use someone like you up where we could easily get to you.”

(Name) thought it through. She knew that the rebels could use someone like her, and she mostly got her work from them.

“Sure,” she said. The rebel nodded.

“Alright, let me get packing, get Kaytoo, and then I’ll join you,” (Name) added. Again, the rebel nodded.

“Looks like I’m coming with you to join the rebels,” (Name) told Kaytoo as she made her way back.

“I knew it,” Kaytoo said, “the probability of them asking to join was high, and the chances of you wanting to join were high as well.”

“Right,” (Name) said, rolling her eyes playfully as she packed what little she had. She could leave her things here for someone else to pick up, because the rebels would have what she needed. She did pack the rarer tools, though, along with her personal belongings.

“Let’s go, Kaytoo,” she said, as she finished packing. “Off to a new start.”

“Joy.”


	6. Programming Part 2: K-2S0 x Reader

 

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. But it did. (Name) fell in love. Not with anybody from the Rebellion; no. She fell in love with one of her patients. A droid.

Specifically, the droid that brought her to the rebellion: K2SO. How it happened, she had no idea. But love can often be mysterious.

Every time Kaytoo would come in for repairs, (Name) would fall even harder for the sassy droid. He never failed to make her laugh, even when she was feeling down.

“Is there something wrong, Miss (Name)?” Kaytoo asked one day, during his repairs.

“What? No, there’s nothing wrong,” (Name) said a little too quickly.

“I am 99% certain that there is something amiss,” Kaytoo said.

“And the other 1%?” (Name) asked, as she replaced some of the old wires with new ones.

“The other 1% says that you are just acting normal, and that there is nothing to worry about. But I am certain that there is something wrong, and I will figure it out.”

(Name) just chuckled and shook her head. But the fact was, the droid would try and figure out what was wrong with her. And then he’ll find out that she is in love with him.

 

 

In the days that passed, (Name) tried to act as normal as possible. But the longing in her heart told her that Kaytoo wouldn’t last long. It was only a matter of time before the droid was destroyed beyond repair.

“I think I figured it out,” Kaytoo said one day. (Name) froze for a second, before she continued with her repairs.

“You’re in love with someone,” Kaytoo went on, slowly.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“How did you figure that one out?”

“The other droids tell me you fuss a lot when someone’s gone.”

“Of course, I fuss. You guys are my buddies.”

“But you get particularly fussy when I’m gone. Per the other droids.”

(Name) blushed.

“Okay fine, I’m in love with you,” (Name) confessed, setting down her tools and looking at Kaytoo. He tilted his head slightly.

“Odd for a human to fall in love with a droid,” Kaytoo said.

“You are my greatest, Kaytoo. None of the other droids match up to you. Not even the ones I create myself.”

Kaytoo was silent for a moment. “If I had emotions, I would say that I love you too. You are kind to us, gentle. You always make sure we are alright, and you always speak to us like we are one of you.”

“Oh, Kaytoo,” (Name) said. She leaned up and kissed the droid’s forehead.

“You will be heart-broken when I am destroyed,” Kaytoo observed.

“That I will be,” (Name) said with a nod, tears in her eyes. “But I will always love you, even when you are gone.”

 


	7. Captured: Darth Maul x Reader

 

 

You glared at your captors, bound to a post.

Only a few hours ago, you were enjoying a nice day, relaxing in the sun’s light and warmth.

Now, you were tied up, your captors leering at you.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the leader asked.

“A female human, nice and healthy,” one of your captors said.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the leader said. He came closer to you.

The leader took your chin in his hand and turned your head this way and that. You tried to resist, but he was stronger then you. He examined your body, fingers trailing along with his gaze.

“Yes, yes, she is good.”

“Mrff hmf hmm mm mm?” you said into your gag.

“What?” the leader asked, removing your gag.

“What are you going to do to me?” you asked.

“Make you my wife, of course,” the leader said, laughing. Disgust filled you, and it must have shown on your face, because the leader stopped laughing.

“Oh, come on now, darling, I promise I won’t bite. Hard.”

Before you could make any comment, however, the noises of combat reached everyone’s ears.

“What the-?”

A man walked into the room, holding a red double-bladed lightsaber. But what was different about this man was that he was red and black with a crown of horns on his head. You’ve heard of his kind before- a zabrak.

“Ah, Darth Maul. How good to see you again,” the leader sneered.

Darth Maul? Uh-oh.

The zabrak stayed silent, his yellow eyes taking in everything in the room. Then his eyes landed on you.

“What do you plan on doing with this girl?” he asked, his voice sending chills down your spine.

“That is none of your business.”

“It is my business. Either give me the girl, or die.”

“You not taking my girl!” the leader said, drawing his blaster pistol, his minions doing the same.

The fight was quick and short. The leader and his men did not stand a chance against the angry zabrak and his graceful fighting skills.

Once they were all dead, Darth Maul disengaged his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. As he drew nearer, you shuffled back, only to bang your head against the post you were tied to. Maul snorted as you did.

He knelt next to you, and undid your binds. You caught a whiff of him, and it made your head dizzy. Or maybe it was from the collision with the post.

“Why did you rescue me?”

Maul stared at you silently.

“Well?”

“You should be thankful that I rescued you,” Maul finally said.

“I _am_ thankful, but _why?_ I thought you were supposed to be evil?”

“The dark side of the Force is not necessarily evil,” Maul said, getting up.

“Yes, it is. The things dark siders do are unnatural,” you said, getting up yourself.

Maul merely rolled his eyes.

“You still have much to learn,” he said. “Come on. I want to get off this Force-forsaken planet.”

You hesitated, but then followed Maul to his ship.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” you said, as you climbed the ramp of the ship.

“What question?”

“WHY did you rescue me?”

Maul went quiet.

“It’s because I fell in love with you.”

“What?”

“I fell in love with you. And when those… those… filthy vermin took you away, I had to rescue you.”

“… but this is the first time I met you.”

“I watched you from afar. Never got too close. I didn’t want my master to find out.”

“Oh.”

You stared at Maul in silence as he went to the pilot’s seat. The staring continued as the two of you flew off the planet and into hyperspace.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Sorry,” you said, shifting your gaze.

Again, Maul rolled his eyes. He got up from the pilot’s seat and walked towards you.

“Now, about the reward,” he began.

“If you think I am going to bed you, you’re wrong,” you snapped.

“No, that’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Your love.”

You blinked at him.

“My love?” you asked,

“Yes.”

You blinked several more times, and sighed.

“I don’t know,” you said. “I mean, I am grateful that you rescued me, but I don’t just hand anybody my love. That’s a thing that happens all the time, you know?”

“I know. And I will wait for you to fall in love with me. Even if it takes years.”

“Okay…. And, so, you’re going to what? Stay with me?”

“If it means keeping you safe, then yes.”

“Okay then.”

You turned away. When he left the cockpit, you sighed and slumped against the wall. How would your family react to this? Your friends? Would you fall in love with him? Or would you just consider him your savoir?


	8. Healer: Kylo Ren x Reader

 

 

Kylo Ren winced as you dabbed disinfectant on to his face wound.

You were one of the very few- perhaps the only one- that could see Kylo Ren in this state- weak.

After the destruction of Starkiller base, he had sought you out to help him. You were a nurse, and the only nurse who was allowed to take care of Kylo. He always requested you whenever he was injured.

Kylo watched as you threw away the dirty cotton swab. He still clutched the wound on his ribs.

“Okay, time to check that bow-caster wound of yours,” you said. “Strip.”

Shakily standing up, Kylo took off his cape and his shirt. You winced visibly at the bleeding wound on his ribs.

“Lie down on your uninjured side,” you ordered.

Kylo did as he was told, and you got another cotton swab and soaked it with disinfectant.

“This will sting,” you warned, and Kylo hissed as the disinfectant touched his wound.

“Sorry,” you whimpered, almost afraid that Kylo would punish you for the pain he went through. Although you often feared this, it was unnecessary to do so, since Kylo never did.

As you cleaned the wound, Kylo watched you with his keen brown eyes.

He couldn’t help but feel something. What that was, he didn’t know.

Every time you took care of him, you always did so with compassion. You took care of him, and often reminded him to look out for himself.

He felt something fluttering in his stomach when he saw your face, and he felt ill when you looked so sad at his wounds. He didn’t want to hurt himself, because that meant that you were sad. But, he would purposefully injure himself just to see you. He longed to see you, as if seeing you meant the whole universe to him.

“(Y/N),” he croaked, drawing your attention away from the wound for a moment.

“Yes, Kylo?” you said. You were to only one who could call him Kylo. All others had to call him Master Ren, or just Ren.

He hesitated. On one hand, he wanted to tell you his strange feelings every time he was around you. But at the same time, he was afraid.

“What is it, Kylo?” you asked, finishing with the disinfectant. You instructed him to sit up, and he did. You grabbed some sterile gauze pads and placed them on his wound.

Again, he hesitated. Instead he just watched you wrapped gauze around his wounds.

“There, all set,” you said, taping the end of the gauze. You were about to step back when Kylo grabbed your chin and made you look at him.

“Why do I feel this way around you?” he asked.

“Feel how?” you asked, for clarification.

“Like you mean the whole universe to me,” he whispered, loud enough for you to hear.

You blinked, startled. Your heart clenched.

Admittedly, you had feelings for Kylo. Although you never acted upon them, because you were afraid. Afraid that he wouldn’t share the same feelings and that it would hurt the slow relationship that you were building.

Kylo gazed into your eyes, and you noticed him draw closer and closer. You inhaled sharply as his lips met yours.

The kiss was slow and so sensual. His lips moved gracefully against yours, as if he had done this before.

At first, you were hesitant, but then you pushed closer to him, threading your hands in his hair, moaning.

Kylo took this as a positive thing, as he wrapped one arm around your waist, and placed his other hand on the back of your neck.

You instinctively clambered onto his lap, pushing yourself closer to him.

After what seemed like hours, the two of you pulled away from each other.

“I love you,” you whispered, before you could stop yourself. Kylo’s eyes widened, and he smiled softly.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	9. Frozen Love

**Imagine _:_** _Being a Sith apprentice, and rescuing Padawan!Obi-wan from the blizzards of Hoth_

 

 

Also: Qui-gon never died. And Maul was captured instead of “killed”.

 

It was freezing cold. With temperatures dropping ever so quickly, young (Name), a Sith Apprentice, found shelter in a cave. After making sure the cave was Wampa free, she took off her hood and brushed the snow out of her hair. Outside, the wind began howling and the snow fell even harder. (Name) was glad that she found the shelter when she did.

It wasn’t long before (Name) had a fire crackling in the cave, warming the place up. That’s when she noticed a presence just outside in the blizzard.

“What idiot is still outside in this horrible weather?” (Name) grumbled to herself. She sat there for a minute or two, before getting up, pulling her hood back on, and tromping outside into the snow.

She searched around the area, until she came across a body lying in the snow. It was quickly being covered in snow, so (Name) acted quickly.

Brushing the snow off the body, she hoisted the body up with the Force and began trudging back to her cave.

As soon as she made it into the cave, (Name) set the body down, and checked for any signs of life.

She noticed that the body belonged to that of a young man around her age. He was quite handsome, too, with short-cropped auburn hair and pale skin. Skin that was tainted red, and lips that were tinged blue. Thankfully, she found a pulse beating in his neck.

Sighing to herself, (Name) added more wood to the fire. Whoever this young man was, he was not prepared for the blizzards of Hoth.

After she was done, she began unzipping her jacket. If there was one way to keep warm, it was by sharing body heat. And heat is what this young man needed.

Maneuvering herself and the young man, she made herself comfortable while making sure the young man was getting enough warmth. Settling down, she closed her eyes and let the warmth consume her.

 

When (Name) woke up again, the howling still hadn’t died down, and snow covered most of the entrance to the cave, and the fire had died down to embers smoldering. Looking down at the young man in her arms, she was relieved to see that he was no longer as pale as before.

Shifting away from him, (Name) went over to the dying fire to try to bring it back.

What she did not notice was a pair of brilliant blue eyes opening, but she did here the moaning.

“Why is it so cold?” said a deep, accented voice. (Name) swiveled on the spot and noticed the young man sitting up.

“We’re on Hoth; it always cold on this planet,” she said. A pair of startled eyes landed on her.

“Who are you? Where is my Master?” the young man asked.

“My name is (Name). And I’m not sure where your Master is,” (Name) replied. Being successful in stoking the fire, (Name) went over to the now, obviously, Jedi Padawan and sat down beside him. “And it’s thanks to me that you’re not out there, freezing to death.”

“But you’re a Sith Apprentice!” the young man exclaimed.

“How did you know?”

“Darth Maul mentioned that there was another apprentice,” he said.

“But that does not automatically mean that I’m the other one.”

“He mentioned your name.”

“Ah.”

There was a moment of silence, when (Name) noticed that the young man was still shivering.

“Come here,” she said, opening her coat as an invitation. The young man looked at her oddly.

“Why?”

“You’re cold. And I’m warm.”

“No, why are you helping me? I’m your enemy.”

“Just because I’m a Sith doesn’t make you my enemy, Jedi.”

The young man nodded, and slowly shuffled over to (Name). He sighed contently as he nuzzled close to (Name’s) warmth.

“What’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I told you my name, so tell me yours.”

“Obi-wan.”

“Well, Obi-wan, I hope you are ready to stay here a few days, cause blizzards on Hoth can last a long time.”

 

 

It was a good thing that (Name) brought enough rations to last them a month. A week had gone by, and the blizzard was still going on. By that time, (Name) had fallen in love with the Jedi padawan.

In a typical day, they would be cuddled close together. (Name) had run out of firewood, so they had to rely on each other to keep warm.

 

 

Obi-wan never thought he would fall for someone, let alone a Sith apprentice. But here he was, cuddled close to (Name) and head over heels in love with her. During the time they were awake, they would share stories with each other. It was interesting to learn what the Sith apprentice would go through in her training.

“Obi?” (Name) asked one day.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“Your lips are blue.”

“Are they?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Yep, and I know how to fix that.”

Before Obi-wan could reply, (Name) had pressed her lips to his. Fireworks exploded in his stomach and Obi-wan’s mind fuzzed out. Instead of pulling away, like he should, he returned the kiss.

(Name) smiled into the kiss, and licked his lips. He parted his lips for her, and (Name’s) tongue slid past, coaxing his into a dance.

She dominated the kiss quiet easily, as Obi-wan lack experience. He moaned under her as her tongue explored his mouth.

After what seemed forever, but was just under a minute, (Name) pulled away.

“There, that’s better,” she said, placing a sweet kiss on Obi-wan’s lips.

“I- uhh- I…” Obi-wan stammered, unable to get the words out. (Name) giggled.

“I love you, Obi-wan,” (Name) said, placing kisses around his jaw and neck.

“I-It’s against the J-Jedi C-code,” Obi-wan tried to say, more to himself then to her.

“Hmm, always the Code with you Jedi. It’s fine to let emotions run free,” (Name) murmured against neck, sucking on a particular spot. Obi-wan tried to protest, but another moan forced its way out of his throat.

 

 

After another week, the blizzard had finally died down. During that time, (Name) and Obi-wan shared kisses and cuddled one another. But as soon as it stopped howling out, (Name) left.

It was when Obi-wan was asleep. It hurt her heart to be leaving him, but she did not want to be caught. Especially by his master.

Placing a farewell kiss on his lips, (Name) left the cave. Just in time to, for when she turned back, she saw a figure in the distance.

 

Obi-wan woke to find himself with his Master. (Name) was nowhere in sight. Obi-wan told his master what had happened, but left some facts out. Like that she was a Sith apprentice. Or that he fell in love with her.


End file.
